Otis' Daughter Vlad's protector!
by blairxpurr
Summary: It is an OC type of story, Ashra and Shadow are girlfriends. Shadow is also Ashra's drudge. I DO NOT OWN VLAD OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS FROM THE BOOK, I ONLY OWN ASHRA AND SHADOW.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter: 1

My eyes glowed in the pale moon light as I race to find my drudge, she had managed to have gotten lost as we were heading towards Bathory. I look from left to right quickly, trying to smell her, being human she is very vunerable right now. My pace quickens as I feel her presence growing even more, and I smell the fear erupting from her fragile body.

"Ashra!" her voice bounced off every tree in the forest, it quivered a little, like she was going to cry.

I appear behind the girl and wrap my arms around her waist and kisses her warm neck, _"Don't cry Shadow, I'm here now." _ I talked to her through my thoughts, letting a wave of safety wash over her.

She spun around, quickly wrapping her arms around my neck and hiding her hot and wet face in my neck, "You run to fast!" she wanted to be mad at me, but was failing sadly.

_"I asked you if you wanted to get on my back and travel that way" _I kisses her head and sighed softlly.

"I didn't want to be a bother to you..." she let out a ragged breath.  
>I gently shook my head and smiled sweetly, <em>"I chose you to be my drudge, you don't bother me, my little flower."<em> I swiftly pick her up and pull her onto my back, then continues to sprint back towards the small town. She relaxed quickly on my back, and soon fell into a deep sleep, I smiled at her worry. I looked up and saw that the sun was slowly rising, I knew I had to get to the town quickly. I had nothing to protect my skin from the sun, so I sped up even more, becoming a dark blur.

I reached a very old, tall, abandoned building, which seemed vey inviting to a vampire. I hovered to the open window and stepped in. It had wax scattering the floor, it seemed like I wasn't the first to be here. I walked to the farthest corner where the sun wouldn't hit us. I sat down and laid Shadow's head on my lap and smiled sweetly. "Sleep well my sweet little flower." I quickly fell asleep as the sun's rays flooded the rest of the room.

I was awoken by an angered growl, I opened my eyes seeing it was once again dark. The only light was oming from a few candles, a dark haired male stood next to them, his teeth glimering in the light. "Why are you here" his voice shook with anger, but also a little fear.

I yawned a little and looked down to make sure Shadow was sill asleep, then I gently laid her on the floor and stood up. I rubbed the mark on my my arm and it glowed, showing "(~)" hoping the other vampire would recognize it.  
>He must not have because he stepped back and growled, "Who and what are you?."<p>

I sighed, "My name is Ashra Vikinan, I am a fellow vampire... I have come to this town in search for someone."  
>His faced relaxed and he took a step towards me, "Why are you here then?"<p>

"I had to rest here because the sun was coming up rather quickly and I had nothing to protect my skin from the sun. And my drudge and I had been traveling for a long time and we needed to rest."  
>He reached into his pocket and threw me a tube of something, "Its sunscreen, it works, believe me. Where is your drudge at?" he looked around a little, not noticing her hidden away in the shadows.<br>I walked over to her, her eyes were open and trying to adjust to the amount of light. I help her up and walk a little closer to the boy, her hand in mine. "This is Shadow, my drudge."  
>He nodded his head and spoke quietly, "I'm Vladamir Tod, this my private place I come every once and a while."<br>"I'm sorry to have intruded, but we need a place to stay, so we won't be sniffed out." I look over at my love and I kiss her forehead.

"Are you being hunted by someone?"

"No, but we need to keep our presence known to a minimum. So we aren't forced to do something" I quickly look at the picture and back at the boy before he notices. He was the son of my closes friends, Tomas and his wife.

"Well... I will come back tomorrow night, so I will go a head and take you to my place right now so you can get some well rested sleep." he leaned down and blew out the candles and gathered everything up in his arms, then stepped of the window ledge and hovered down.

I pulled Shadow onto my back and stepped onto the ledge and just jumped down and landed hard on my feet, "Lead the way Vladamir Tod."

"Alright, and please call me Vlad. Nobody calls me by my full name."  
>"Alright then." I follow him as he takes off towards his home, I grip tightly onto my necklace and pray that nobody finds me while I'm here.<p>

**Please let me know how this first chapter went. I am new on here so I need any kind of review I can get. Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter: 2

I wake up to a woman screaming Vlad's name, I am REALLY getting tired of going to sleep...

"Vladamir Tod! Who is this laying on my couch!" her voice sounded like she was pissed, I just kept my eyes closed to avoid getting into it.

I felt his presence grow near me, "Nelly, please keep it down and I will explain what's going on." I felt him leave the room with her, "Nelly, she needed a place to stay. She's another vampire, and she was hidden away from the sun asleep because she had no way to protect herself from the sun like I do."

I heard a calming breath from the woman, then she spoke softly, "And you felt the need to bring her here, do you even know why she came to town anyway? I don't think she is just passing through, Just visiting a small town like this."

"She said she was looking for someone, if I help her find this person, she may leave, but right now I feel like I need to help her."

I felt Shadow wiggle in my arms as if to get up, _"Stop moving Shadow!"_ my thought boomed in her head and she froze.

The woman just sighed and started seaching for something, then open and started the microwave. The smell of the blood she was heating up made my stomach growl loudly. Obviously I wasn't the only one who heard.

"Would you like something as well dear?"

I sat up and shook my head, "No thank you." I looked down at Shadow, _"You can move now, she know's we're awake."_ I looked back at the woman, "Sorry for intruding on your home, I didn't mean to cause a problem between you two.

A small smile found its way onto her face, then she let out a sigh, "Its alright, just may I ask who you are looking for?"

I reached into my pocket and pulled out a picture of Tomas and his half-brother, then handed the picture to Nelly.

Her eyes widen and she looked at me oddly, "How do you know these two?"

I jumped a littlle at the harshness of her voice, "W-well... the man on the right of Tomas... is my father. I am looking for him."

Vlad took a look at the picture and I thought his jaw was going to fall off, "That's Otis... how is he your father?"

"My mother was human, and she had me with him. He was afraid though, he had told her that she needed to get rid of me before she was killed for his mistake. She ended up dying before she could get ride of me... Ever since then I have been looking for my father." I clutched my necklace he had given me and I looked up at the two wide eyed people. "What?  
>"Vlad, would you mind getting in touch with someone for me." Nelly's eyes never drifted away from me.<p>

"Already have... Uhm, hey Ashra, would you mind sitting down on the couch with me." he went and sat on the inviting couch cusion and patted the spot next to him.

"Uh... ok."I sat next to him with Shadow curled up next to me, falling back asleep. _"Silly little flower."_

Vlad was running his fingers quickly and biting his lip, looking around like something was wrong.

"Vlad... what's going one?" I knew something was up, by the way the two people were acting.

A knock on the door made Vlad jump up, like someone just shoved a pole up his ass. He ran over to the door as it swung open, "What's wrong Vlad? It sounded like you just saw a ghost."

He said nothing and dragged the other male inside the living room and pointed at me, "Would you care to explain her?"

I just tilted my head and waved, "Hi."

The other man's mouth fell to the floor and he backed up a little, then bumped into Nelly, "Wh-where? HOW?" he moved a little closed and looked at the necklace around me and his eyes watered.

I frowned and looked at Vad and Nelly, "Is this... him?"

Nelly nodded, a small smile on her lips and her eyes softned, "This is Otis Otis, Vladimir's uncle and Tomas' half brother."

I smile wide and walk closer to the man and I stretch out my hand, hoping for it to be a great reunion, "Hello, I'm Ashra Otis, pleasure to meet you... again." I tried to look as harmless as possible towards the older vampire.

He took my hand gently and pulled me against him, his body was stiff and unwelcoming. I started to think he was wanted to just kill me right then and there, 'I missed you so much Ashra..." his eyes started to water and he slightly whimpered.

I sighed into his chest and tightned my arms around him. I felt my head starting to get damp, he was crying, and I could feel that they were tears of happiness. "Dad... I can't believe I finally found you..."

**Thank you for that one reader who reveiwed and said for me to continue. That really helped =) Anyway, plzzzzz pretty plzzzz reveiw my story I really need them. **


End file.
